Cloud 9-- High In The 'Cloud's
by Wallflower8877
Summary: Cloud 9 fluff. Rewrite of the pool scene, where they mom DOESN'T come in and offer them towels.


The sun reflects over the pool water, making it gleam and glisten. Will and Kayla splash around, laughing and goofing off. Kayla's body shivers when Will picks her up and dives under the water with her secured in his arms.

When they come back up, she gasps for air, and then playfully slaps his chest, laughing hard. They smile at each other for a long moment before Will's smile slowly fades. "You seriously scared me, snowboarding down the mountain. I-I thought... I thought you were dead." He admits, his eyes gleaming with sincerity.

Kayla's heart spreads a warm and tingling fire through her body that bites the cold water. "Aww. Will, I'm okay. I'm right here. Yea, I was worried that I was gonna die. But Donald saved me." She smirks, playing with him now. "Oh! So I didn't help save you at all. Right." He smiles, and grabs her, not roughly, but gently, and pulls her up and then down playfully. She laughs, her wet hair falling around everywhere.

"Nope, not at all. Ya know, Donald's a real hero. He's, the macho man. You're... eh." She says, and tries to keep her face apathetic, but looking at his goofy grin, she can't help but laugh and lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm eh, huh? Then how come you held my hand in school?" He caught her there. She sighs, melting against his chest, and wraps her arms around him tight. "You're so important to me Will. I need you to know something." She brings her face close to his.

Their close proximity makes his heart speed up, and it races around his body like a racetrack, and he swallows it deeply. "Yea?" He whispers, coming closer to Kayla's face. "Mhm... You're sledding is sucky." She whispers seductively. They stare at each other for a second, and then burst out laughing. But Will can't help but love the way his body just fit with hers, like playdough, being smushed against each other. Her voice had been just, so tantalizing. He loved it.

When they finally collect themselves, Kayla lets out a final laugh, and floats across the water, closing her eyes. Will stares at her body in the beautiful mirror that sets across the water. Her baby blue, black polka dotted bikini is just so... Kayla Morgan.

He realizes then, as he's staring in the mirror, that he's never smiled so much. He's had a permanent smile glued to his face ever since she began working at the dog kennel. And he owes her the world for that. She opens her eyes then, and looks over at him. She watches his eyes, as they stare at hers in the mirror. It's so quiet you can hear their heartbeats, mesh together as one.

"You're beautiful," He chokes out. Her mouth opens a bit, as if she's going to respond, but only cold air comes out, so she closes t again. Will looks down, staring at the water. "I'm sorry. That... That was uncalled for. But true- because you are beautiful- but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, you just, you're so- I should shut up now." He purses his lips, and swims a little further away from her.

All she can do is stare at him, and his past fail that went viral sweeps her mind, making her heart ache for him. At his pain. "Did it hurt?" She asks, narrowing her eyes slightly. He looks up quickly. "Did what hurt?" She brings herself upward, and puts some water into her hair. "Breaking your leg. Ya know. Did it hurt?" He stayed quiet for a long moment. "Like hell." His voice if soaked in remorse and pain. But his eyes slowly and roboticaly land on her face, her soft features. Her green and blue orbs, her puffy pink lips, her innocent, button like nose. Her beauty is like a drop of cough syrup into him, after he's been sick and depressed for such a long time. She clears his troubled mind, and kicks him into a sweet reality, instead of trudging along in a fantasized wasteland of "I'm okay, really."

(Sorry if that got a little, or WAY too deep there. Just enjoy!)

His face noticeably relaxes, his muscles unclench. She's staring at him with her eyebrows furrowed slightly, her eyes ablaze with life, and he's just instantly healed. "But... Being, here. With you. It- It makes this all worth it." She stays at her distance, her face becoming contorted with emotions. To him, first she looks shocked, then confused, and then... Just, soft. "We should probably get out of the pool, we're going to look like elders if we don't." She says with a soft humor. He agrees quietly, and they get out of the pool. He takes in her curves, every little slope and dip on her body, every birthmark. Everything. She covers herself securely with a towel, and sits on a lawnchair. She pats the one next to him, and the invitation is too sweet to pass up.

He sinks into the chair, and a wonderous idea hits him. "Hey, Kayla- Let's play a game. 21 questions." They both sit up in their chair, interested now. "Sure. You go first." She smiles, turning toward him. He clears his throat. "Do you like my hair?" He says, running a hand through it and smiling. She laughs, and it's the most beautiful noise he's ever heard. "Very funny-" "I know it is, cause you're sitting there laughing at it like crazy." They both laugh that time. Whilst she's laughing so hard she almost starts crying, she reaches out and grabs his arm to steady herself. His body tenses for a moment and he wonders if she can tell, but seemingly not, because she throws her head back and continues laughing. "I _love _your hair." She teases, still laughing. "Okay, okay, enough of that. Your turn Kayla Snortgan." He teases back. She gasps. "I do NOT snort!" She exclaims, and pushes against his chest. He captures her hands, and pulls her closer, and they act like little kids, tickling each other and such.

Thats just when she realizes she's practically straddling him, and his hands are on her waist. "Uh-uh..." She stutters, starting to collect herself off him. But he pulls on her arms gently, not saying anything, or even blinking. He just stares at her his eyebrows creasing as hers were before. She slowly lowers herself to sit next to him, keeping intense eye contact with him. "Why do you put up with me?" She bites her lip, and her eyes roam around the room aimlessly as she awaits his answer. "Because. You think accessorizing is an art, and you give manipedi's to dogs, and you renovate my dog kennel. Because, you're Kayla Morgan. You're _my _Kayla Morgan. The girl I've come to know and... love." Theres a pause in the room, and he wonders if it's an awkward pause.

"Then why aren't you kissing me already?" She asks, smiling brightly at him. He laughs whole heartedly, and takes her into his arms, and brings his face close to hers. He knows this is where the hard training, his leg breaking, the mishap at the kennel, every little thing has led him to Kayla. "Nothing's impossible." He breathes, and before he kisses her, he quickly takes in how her face lights up with recognization, and she closes her eyes. Then he smashes his lips against hers, and it's a hard kiss at first, and they're just settling into it. But then she wraps her arms around his neck, and smiles against his lips, and he just melts against her. Despite the cold biting air, his whole body is warm, and it's a burning fire in the making. The fire spreads all over the room, it's in the atmosphere. This. This is love.

They pull away, and the fire dims down, but doesn't die. He wraps his towel around them both, as she had dropped it a long time ago, and he presses his forehead against hers, just loving her scent and her kisses that she presses against his every so great often. "Do you love me?" She asks, her breath coming out messy. "Hey, it's not your turn." They laugh, and she kneels over to him, and lays across his lap. He gleams down at her the whole time. "Just answer the damn question Will." She runs a manicured finger down his cheek and jaw line. "Hell yes." And that's the end of their game. They become too busy with the fire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOOX

**Hope you loved it! I know I did! Around 1,440 words! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
